Sleeping well is an essential condition for good health and to a feeling of wellbeing in human beings. Unfortunately, many persons have problems falling asleep. Traditionally, mental exercises such as “counting sheep” are used as a means of lulling oneself to sleep. If the subject is a child, the best way to put him/her to sleep is to tell or read a story. Multimedia presentation is often considered to have a potential to impart the mental exercises or to deliver the stories, as it is complemented by both sound and visual effects. However, one of the problems with the existing multimedia devices is that they tend to excite the subject rather than calming them down. These devices adopt the high energy entertainment strategies of Hollywood movies and computer games in which the objective is to create ‘an adrenaline rush’. These devices fail to lull one to sleep and also ignore the socio-cultural role of reading children a story which is usually to put them to sleep or at least to calm them down.